


Флакончик

by Cellowail



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Deleted Scenes, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellowail/pseuds/Cellowail
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка на тему того, как Дейдара по вступлении в Акацуки добросовестно пытался соблюсти кое-какие местные правила, и с чего началось его знакомство с Тоби.





	Флакончик

Больше суток прошло с начала его пребывания в Красной Луне. Он успел подумать о плюсах и минусах самоубийства, повздорить с Хиданом, разгромить столовую, что-то поджечь и обмазать всю свою комнату глиной, исходя из эстетических соображений. Одним словом, он был дико зол. Помимо вездесущего неудовлетворения тому была ещё одна причина: местные правила кое-что требовали и этого "кое-чего" он никак не мог сделать. Не просто не мог, одна лишь мысль об этом заставляла его желудок кривиться в тошнотворных спазмах.

После долгого ведения борьбы со своим «я» он сдался самому себе, и ради этого "кое-чего" ни свет ни заря, пока никто не проснулся, с гнетущей неохотой потащился за чёртову тучу километров в торговую деревушку. По дороге туда и обратно везде ему мерещились насмешники и злобные уличители.

И вот, запершись в своей комнате, он второй час сидел на стуле, сложив руки на груди, и нервно подёргивал ногой. На столе поодаль стоял маленький пузырёк с содержимым чёрного цвета. Дейдара сверлил его вражеским, ненавидящим взглядом. Поскольку никто не снабдил его этой штукой, он решил, что должен заниматься сей проблемой самостоятельно. С чего он так решил — одному Будде известно.

«Придурошные, — рявкнул про себя он и немного оскалился. — С волками жить — по волчьи выть, значит? Ничего получше не могли придумать? Может, мне ещё духами облиться? Или губы накрасить? Сборище клоунов! Я начинаю жалеть, что согласился остаться здесь».

Одинокая лампочка, висевшая в центре потолка, жалобно прыскала светом и норовила погаснуть, как и его уже сильно потрёпанное настроение.

«Так, ладно. В конце концов, могло быть и хуже, — успокоил себя он. — Всегда есть что-то хуже. Ещё спасибо скажи. Где твой оптимизм? Если бы всё всегда шло как надо, у людей бы отсутствовало понятие „хуже“. Давай-ка, ноги в руки и пошёл».

Он медленно и недоверчиво подошёл к столу с баночкой. Неуверенно сел на край стула и брезгливо поджал губы. Затем осторожно, словно держал в руках смертельно опасную заразу, отвинтил крышку кончиками двух пальцев. Но стоило ему поднести нос и сделать первый вдох, как он тут же судорожно проделал те же действия в обратном порядке, оказавшись на старом месте, подальше от стола.

«Чёрт, ну и вонь! Нет, я этого не выдержу. Какой-то идиотизм. И дёрнуло меня подписаться на такое! Неужели это обязаловка? Надо пойти и спросить у лидера. Может, хоть у него с мозгами всё в порядке. Хотя, о чём это я... Он ведь наверняка сам до этого бреда и додумался. Раз так, то у меня не будет никаких шансов. Но всё же попытка — не пытка. Может, кретин сделает мне одолжение в виде небольшой поблажки?» — с этой спасительной мыслью он как ошалелый выскочил из-за стола и, подгоняемый возрастающей надеждой, бодро зашагал по широким холодным коридорам логова. Но вскоре он немного заплутал и понял, что вообще не знает, где находится, после чего смачно чертыхнулся в гранитную стену.

На пути ему то и дело попадались двери, за которыми обитали его соратники, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как вломиться к кому-нибудь из них и хотя бы попытаться разузнать всё там, потому что о терпении Дейдара никогда не слышал.

Он подошёл к одной из таких и тут же отшатнулся с гримасой омерзения на лице: на тёмном дереве белой краской был запечатлён перевёрнутый треугольник, окаймлённый кругом. Без сомнений, здесь обитал фанатик-извращенец Хидан. Вчера вечером этот маньяк пристал к нему с крайне навязчивым предложением принять веру в какого-то Джашина, но когда Дейдара в своей высокомерной манере заявил, что не собирается и думать о подобном бреде, тот как с цепи сорвался: начал покрывать «еретика» отборным матом и даже сделал попытку придушить его. А после того, как их разняли, ещё и ехидно, плюясь желчью, спросил, что ему так не понравилось. Так что Дейдаре совершенно не хотелось встречаться с ним. В ближайшее время уж точно.

Ноги привели его к следующей двери, находившейся не так далеко от предыдущей. Пока Дейдара, казалось бы, тупо рассматривал её чёрные доски, он отчаянно боролся с искушением повернуть назад. Самая рассудительная и разумная часть сознания билась об его ум мыслью, что это бредовая идея.

Всё же он постучал костяшкой указательного пальца в дверь.

Если бы его тут же отправили на задание, Дейдара бы и думать про это забыл, но он уже второй день маялся от безделья, и ему было настолько скучно, что его внимание обострялось на самых незначительных вещах. Во всяком случае, количество камней, составляющих стены его комнаты, он уже знал наизусть.

Дверь открылась буквально в ту же секунду, и на пороге показался не кто иной, как Какузу. До этого момента Дейдара видел его лишь мельком, но даже тогда вид у него был не такой жуткий и устрашающий, как сейчас. Ощущение было, будто он залез в берлогу к плохо спящему гризли.

Дейдара невольно сделал идиотское выражение лица, на котором показалось что-то напоминающее улыбку, разбавленную первосортной кислятиной.

— Миллион извинений, любезнейший, — начал было он.

«Ты настоящий идиот, знаешь об этом?» — шепнул ему внутренний голос. — Я, конечно, сожалею, что вынужден беспокоить вас в столь поздний час, и дико извиняюсь за срач, который я устроил в столовой, но я всецело нуждаюсь в вашей помощи и…

«Что ты несёшь?» — заныл голос.

И не в силах больше сдерживать главный вопрос на своем трепливом языке, Дейдара наконец выдал:

— В общем, хотел узнать, вы все здесь ногти красите или есть исключения?

Повисла гаденькая пауза. Какузу продолжал сверлить его своим нечеловеческим взглядом ещё несколько липких секунд, которые показались Дейдаре чёртовой вечностью.

Затем просто-напросто захлопнул дверь.

— Ну спасибо, дружище! — выкрикнул блондин и раздражённо потёр ушибленный древесиной нос. Он развернулся на пятках с видом крайне оскорблённого достоинства, но потом нахмурился и задумчиво почесал висок.

«Конечно, всё это было глупой затеей. Не стоит так париться из-за подобной чуши. Им надо — пусть и красятся, а мне плевать. Можно подумать, меня прикончат, если я не…» — закончить мысль Дейдара не успел: вдруг раздался дикий, нездорово-весёлый визг, после чего мимо него пронеслось что-то с оранжевым лицом и едва не сшибло с ног. Дейдару криво закружило на одном месте, как недоделанный волчок.

— Какого?.. — ошарашенно пробормотал он, оглядываясь в разные стороны, так как не был уверен, куда именно скрылся подозрительный субъект.

Не успел он понять, где право, а где лево, как чьи-то цепкие пальцы схватили его за рукав и стали дёргать изо всех сил.

— Тоби будет помогать тебе, потому что Тоби хороший мальчик! — заревел писклявым голосом человечек в оранжевой маске и принялся радостно припрыгивать на одном месте.

— Эй, отцепись от меня! — прикрикнул Дейдара и попытался выдернуть свою мотающуюся туда-сюда руку.

— Тоби поможет тебе накрасить ногти! Он всем помогает! — приставал он. 

Дейдара подозрительно покосился на него и спросил:

— Ты что — здесь вроде прислуги, раз такое предлагаешь?

— Тоби не прислуга, Тоби просто любит помогать! — заверещал писклявый и потащил Дейдару куда-то за собой с такой скоростью, что тот едва успевал передвигать ноги.

Они влетели в комнату, где Тоби с разворота впечатал Дейдару в стул, а сам с громким «ай-ай-ай» снёс собой тумбочку и повалился на пол вместе с её обломками.

— Да постой же ты, полоумный! — взбешённо воскликнул Дейдара. — Ты это всё серьёзно говорил или шутки вздумал шутить со мной?

— Не волнуйтесь, Сэмпай, я всё сделаю, как надо! — с приторно деланной серьёзностью сказал Тоби и резво подскочил к нему. В руке он держал раздобытый Дейдарой флакончик, которым назойливо помахал перед его лицом. Задуматься над тем, каким образом он оказался у Тоби, Дейдара не успел.

— Всё это как-то не по мне, знаешь ли, — с брезгливой опаской сказал он, когда Тоби насильно распрямил его правую ладонь на столе. У Дейдары появилось ощущение, что ему сейчас будут не красить ногти, а рубить руку, причём самым изощрённым способом.

«Это место точно для отбитых на голову. И я в их числе», — с глубочайшим разочарованием заключил Дейдара и неприязненно поёжился, как только Тоби открыл колбочку и поднёс сдобренную краской и крайне вонючую кисточку к его растопыренным пальцам. Чёрное месиво легло на ноготь указательного пальца. Но Дейдару что-то смутило. А именно то, что краска покрыла не только ноготь, но и часть самого пальца. Заметив сомнительное лицо Дейдары, Тоби тут же заверил его, наорав ему в левое ухо, что в конце всё будет идеально.

В процессе Тоби издавал довольные прихрюкивания и почмокивания, точно облизывался там у себя под маской от самодовольства, а Дейдара был готов провалиться сквозь землю, под её самый последний слой.

Был нещадно измазан предпоследний палец — безымянный на левой руке. Неожиданно раздался трёхкратный тяжелый стук в дверь.

— Тоби, болван, где тебя носит? — лениво осведомился Кисаме и, не дожидаясь приглашения, с глубоким равнодушием зашёл внутрь. Но когда его глаза наткнулись на происходящее, в лице его произошла невероятная, даже какая-то пугающая перемена. Он уставился на парочку с широко распахнутыми, когда-то маленькими акульими глазами, и сузившимися зрачками, верхняя губа его дёрнулась и искривилась, слегка поднявшись вверх. Он подозрительно склонил голову набок, когда понял, что может шевелиться.

— Вам что, заняться больше нечем? — прищурившись, спросил Кисаме.

— Вообще-то лично мне — и правда нечем! — встав с места, негодующе ответил Дейдара. — Но… разве у вас тут… не так это… делается?..

Уверенность Дейдары в том, что он говорит, стремительно испарялась с каждым словом. От неё и мокрого следа не осталось, когда на его вопрос Кисаме приподнял брови в самом недоумевающем выражении, на какое способен человек. К тому же печать гадливости на его лице проявлялась всё яснее и яснее, во многом благодаря сильнее искривившейся верхней губе. А Тоби так и застыл с кисточкой в руке и, как болванчик, лишь крутил голову от одного говорящего к другому.

Послышался какой-то сдавленный звук, словно кто-то прыснул. После чего комнату наполнил чрезвычайно громкий глумливый хохот Хидана, показавшегося из-за спины Кисаме.

— Полюбуйтесь-ка! — Хидан прервался, чтобы вновь облегчить лёгкие смехом. — Мы помешали подружкам развлекаться?

Дейдара хотел что-то сказать, но слова застряли у него в горле отвратительным удушающим комом, который не давал ему сделать даже вдоха. Он стоял, будто погружённый в зловонную болотную тину. Осознание чего-то ужасного и непоправимого начало заволакивать его мозг длинными грязными щупальцами.

Наконец Кисаме тоже не выдержал и дал волю своему жутковатому смеху, даже голову назад запрокинул.

— Тоби, убожество, тебя лидер зовёт, — утерев невидимую слезу, сообщил он, когда отсмеялся, а затем со снисходительно-ехидной ухмылкой бросил Дейдаре через плечо, прежде чем покинуть комнату: 

— Печать сложи, новичок.

У блондина судорожно дёрнулся глаз.

«Есть печать… Для этого дерьма… Есть чёртова печать…» — Его рука сжалась до такой степени, что послышался отчётливый хруст костяшек.

— Я уже бегу, вот он я, вот! — как-то слишком нервно тявкнул Тоби и полетел в сторону двери.

— Стоять… — едва слышно выдавил Дейдара не своим голосом. Его не прикрытый длинной чёлкой правый глаз был устремлён в пол и сверкал каким-то нездоровым блеском.

Тоби замер с поднятой в воздухе ногой, а затем, съёжившись, как чернослив, повернулся к источнику зловещего звука, едва ли имеющему что-то общее с человеческим голосом.

— Сэмпай дальше справится и без Тоби, а ему пора по делам.

— Тварь… Я… Я же убью тебя… Ты понимаешь это? — прошептал Дейдара с трясущимися от гнева зубами и перевёл на него потемневший взгляд. Тоби пискнул и в испуге вскинул перед собой руку, загораживаясь от готовящейся опасности.

— Тоби просто пошутил! Я люблю шутить! Тем более у Дейдары-сэмпая теперь отличный маникюр! — полоумный весело захлопал в ладоши, видимо решив, что тот безумно обрадуется этой новости.

Хидан, всё это время стоявший в дверном проёме и с крайним интересом наблюдавший всю сцену, аж взвизгнул от хохота. Даже когда Тоби сшиб его с ног и стремглав скрылся за ближайшим поворотом, он продолжал надрываться на полу, держась обеими руками за живот.

— Куда собралась, паскуда?! — взревел Дейдара. — Тебе не жить! Клянусь, когда я тебя достану, я использую твое мясо в качестве глины для моих творений! И это будут худшие из них!

Неистовый рёв помчался в сторону шутника-недоделки и ещё долго слышался в широких холодных коридорах логова.

***

В убежище раздался глухой треск и прошёлся эхом по всему периметру, тряханув стены.

— Где Тоби? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Пейн, словно не произошло ничего необычного.

— Это всё ваш любитель взрывного искусства, — отозвался только что вошедший и ухмыляющийся Кисаме. — Я-то чуть за ручку эту бестолочь Тоби к вам не привёл, но новенький, похоже, сейчас сожрёт его с потрохами.

Хидан, которого всё никак не хотело отпускать задиристое настроение, немедленно решил пояснить и, видимо, только того и ждал:

— Мы застали этих двух голубков за весьма интимным занятием. Наш тупица ноготки ему накрашивал, представляйте? Вот умора была!

Сасори что-то недовольно прохрипел из своего «домика»-Хируко про подростковый идиотизм и умственно отсталых. Кисаме же заметил Пейну, не без издёвки в голосе, что он мог хотя бы намекнуть Дейдаре о том, как у них тут заведено касательно покраски ногтей.

— Чёрт, надо же… Никогда теперь не смогу смотреть на это дело, как прежде. И правда, мне самому очень любопытно, чем вы руководствовались, когда вводили этот ритуал как обязательный? Теперь от него страдают не только ваши подчинённые, но и стены, — Кисаме обнажил зубы в злорадном оскале.

Лидер сурово вскинул на него глаза, но ничего не ответил. Однако он заметил, что взгляды всех присутствовавших направлены на него с не слишком скрываемым интересом. На мгновение глава о чём-то серьёзно задумался. Может, он и высказал бы что-нибудь в ответ и внёс некоторую ясность в сей вопрос, но об этом никому не суждено было узнать: в помещение кубарём вкатился Тоби и полудохлой гусеницей подполз к ногам Пейна с плаксивыми стонами и мольбами о помощи. Вслед за ним ворвался разъярённый вершитель правосудия с угрозами «выпотрошить урода».

Чтобы усмирить Дейдару, пришлось сломать ему нос и два ребра. Прошло много времени, прежде чем его ненависть к Тоби перешла в обыкновенное презрение, что явилось результатом кропотливой душевной работы, которой Дейдара занимался исключительно ради успокоения собственных нервов, потому что понимал, что рано или поздно его может разорвать от злости. Хотя это не мешало ему периодически колотить беднягу-засранца. А что до ногтей, ему таки разрешили не утруждать себя этим занятием, но он из принципа не стал им пренебрегать и специальную печать складывал сразу же, как только лак начинал слегка облезать. Так что ногти у него всегда были в неприлично идеальном состоянии.

А тот самый флакончик куда-то бесследно исчез. Тоби клялся всеми своими пальцами, что не знает, где он. Однажды Дейдара случайно застал Сасори с одной из своих драгоценных кукол, когда он с извращённым наслаждением что-то делал с её руками… Но это уже другая история.


End file.
